runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/History
To visit the main Clan Quest page visit: here. History The Questing Clan of RuneScape is a fairly new clan in RuneScape, but has old lineage. It has connection to various other clans and organization which closed, and have become the current "Clan Quest." Its formal founding occurred November 9th, 2009. It was recognized by Jagex as a legitimate clan December 8th, 2009. Pre-Founding In may of 2009, The Draziw in cooperation with Soiled Dove created the “Quest Helpers Clan.” The Quest Helpers were a group that gathered Quest cape owners together in one cc. The objective of this being to create a large clan chat channel that would allow non-cape owners to enter the cc, receive help, and get questions answered. Due to Soiled Dove's inactivity, the government structure's reliance on her presence, and the lack of a true coordination of goals, the Quest Helpers declined rapidly, and were formally Disbanded by The Draziw in October of 2009. The Draziw began to work on restructuring the Clan setup. Unable to handle the amount of work to make a true clan by himself, he invited Kappathegray and Sethron 666 to join him in the reconstruction of the old clan. They looked for good recruits, spread their network, and planned to reform the Quest Helpers into a new clan organization. The Questing Clan of RuneScape was formally founded November 9th, 2010 and was open for enrollment November 10th, 2009. Pre-Constitution Era The Formation of the new clan did not have the foreseen results expected from its new leaders. The Draziw, Kappathegray, and Sethron 666 had formed the clan under a triumvirate oligarchy system with the intentions of gathering the old clan members from “Quest Helpers” together. However, not one of the Quest Helpers' members had not moved on to another clan. This meant that the old Quest Helpers members were no longer available to join Clan Quest, and the Founders of Clan Quest had to seek out new members. The month prior to recreation had some positive effects though. 15 applications for membership were made to the clan within 3 days. 30 days after the clan's founding, Clan Quest's roster numbered 43 members. The large number of applicants, coupled with the incredible activity of the Clan's members showed the founders that the new clan would most likely survive its first few weeks, and so they made the last step to formally making Clan Quest real. On December First, the Clan applied as a formal clan to Jagex. The Clan was accepted December 8th, 2009. The founders also worked to create a clan constitution. This Constitution became the legal text for Clan Quest, and was ratified January 15th, 2010. Pursuant to the Constitution, the original Clan Quest government was restructured to meet the constitutions requirements. With the ratification and implementation of the Constitution, The Questing Clan of Runescape entered a new era in its existence. The Expansion Era The Expansion Period, known as such because of the significant governmental and social changes to the clan's structure, primarily involved the expansion of the clan's government, the inclusion of the majority of its members, and the promotion of lower ranked members to equal positions as the founders. With a formal outline for clan operation existing in the constitution, Clan Quest's founders began to encourage participation from its membership. Where as leadership and activity had previously been minimally possible without obtaining authorization from a founder, the new government system allowed for a clan member to take their initiative, host events, make changes to the clan, and help the community grow. Various community members began to start their own projects. In game weekly events, out of game Runescape forum threads, a new Clan Quest website, and a multitude of other additions were added to the community. Prior to the expansion, Clan Quest offered very little other than socializiation with other quest lovers. During and after the expansion, the services provided by the clan quest community grew exponentially. The Quest List Main Article: The Quest List In May of 2010, The Draziw enlisted a friend from outside of Runescape to help him with a project. The Rerecros was born. He created the account on May 20, 2010, and by May 24, 2010 was 430 total level and had 80 Quest Points, and was admitted into The Questing Clan of Runescape, the lowest level ever allowed in. He had a goal. He intended to get the Quest Point Cape in as little time as possible, but that wasn't all. Enlisting the help of the entire clan, he chose quests in order in an effort to spend as little time without the cape as possible, and recording it. The project was known as the quest list. It quickly engaged members of the clan. There were heated debates as to whether it was worthwhile to stop questing and skill to complete the valuable quests such as Throne of Miscellania first, or just use the XP from the quests you have available as long as you have quests available. Unfortunately, due to hecticity, and inactivity, the project was dropped after Quest #94, some time in August. The Current list can be found Here. The list was the definitive example of Clan Quest's motivation at the time. During these 2-3 months, clan quest put out hundred's of guides, from money-making, to questing to being noob. It was during this period that clan quest made its name as the "writers of guides" and The Quest List is the quintessential Clan Quest Guide. Creation of an Honor Council On July 14th, the clan experienced an overwhelmingly stupid fight. Two officers: ChaDMcBaDd (then a High Councilor) and CupofChips (then an Event Coordinator) got into an argument. Chad kicked Cup from the clan channel, and proceeded to kick him every time he entered the cc. Chips, being an event coordinator used that position as an offsite-moderator to make a Global thread bashing Chad. Both misused their power, although in truth Chad was in the right, to begin with. This exposed a serious flaw in the clan's set-up. It became evident that the clan was not prepared to diffuse fights, and mediate differences. The clan had always relied on the High Council to accomplish this, but the High Council was experiencing an unparalleled level of inactivity. Likewise, the High Council was not a good arbitrator in matters concerning a High Councilor. A meeting was called. The first "State of the Union" meeting. At the meeting the clan brainstormed what would be a viable solution. It was overwhelmingly decided, that the clan needed to create a third council. A group designed solely to interpret the rules of the clan, and mediate differences thereby. This group became known as the Honor Council. The Honor Council was set up in a unique way. The Head of The Honor Council was selected by popular vote amongst members (now fully ranked members). They then chose two persons from the Clan Body, to assist them. All three hold equal weight, and none can be removed without all three being removed. The first head of the Honor Council was Hemskyyyy (Now MC Hemsky). Today, the Honor Council is one of the most active groups in the clan. They commonly mediate disputes, and alleviate tension. The Establishment of Guardians The "CupofChips" incident, exposed another flaw, that was discussed at the first State of the Union Meeting. CupofChips was an idiot. How did he get in the clan? And more importantly, how did he become an officer? It seemed that in their hurry to reach massive numbers, Clan Quest ignored the quality of those prospectic members. Chips was not the only one. In the weeks leading up to the "State of the Union Meeting" there were more than 25 fights, instigated by people just looking for drama. No clan is capable of surviving through such overwhelming numbers of incompatible people for long. Clan Quest decided that they needed a screening process. A period of time in which they could determine whether or not a would-be Clan Quester was suitable to join the ranks. In the clan's first (and to date only) secretive move, a group was formed known as the guardians. The secrecy was imperative. No one could know who the guardians were, as it would cause them to get an inaccurate read on prospective members. After all, a recruit, could change his actions in front of a guardian, knowing that they decide whether or not they get in. Therefore, the Guardian's identities remained a secret. Intent on keeping it this way, rules were imposed. There was to be no discussion on the identity of the Guardians, even speculation. Even the slightest hint that someone might be a Guardian was grounds for immediate dismissal from the clan, and a permanent ban from Clan Quest. This still holds true today. At their forming, the Guardians were 6 strong. They held impromptu meetings in "The Guardians Tower," the Northwest tower of Varrock Castle. Here they discussed new recruits, and decided their fates. Although their were 6 guardians, a no vote from two or more was an automatic rejection. Any abstinance from a vote was considered a passing vote. The Guardians remain a secretive group to this day. Although they no longer meet in game, they still debate the fate of the clan's newcomers. Even during "The Purge" when recruitment was closed, the Guardians remained active, testing the courage and loyalty of prospective officers. They still exist, and therefore they still should go unspoken of. Remember, the Guardians are always watching... Diary of Questers Main Article: Diary of Questers In October of 2010 a group of Clan Questers split and formed their own clan. The main article for that clan can be found above. The community of DoQ split from Clan Quest and borrowed many of its low council to increase their roster. Event Thugs United Main Article: Event Thugs United Beginning in August of 2010, a group of Clan Questers hosted major events with huge turnouts. Given the growth of the Clan Quest community, these "Event Thugs" took it upon themselves to organize large, non-member, events which gathered much of the Runescape community. Included in these events were events like Quest Fest, The March of Runescape, Indian runs, Mass GE Cabbage bombing, and many others. Their success as a group went so far as to receive Jagex Recognition. The ETU Organizers have had over 10 event threads stickied on the Runescape Official Forums! Reunification In January of 2011, Diary of Questers was disbanded and its core members reunified with Clan Quest. Expansion 2.0 With the Reunification of the clan, an established and working government system, and an active clan community the leadership of Clan Quest began to look towards future goals of growth. Members of Clan Quest were assigned recruiting duties, mass recruitment initiatives were created to encourage growth. Included in these endeavors was the hope to become a featured clan, again. In March of 2011, Clan Quest was featured in the Official Month of Clans, hosted by Jagex. During the month, certain clans were selected to be featured. On the Second week (for 5 days) Clan Quest was the featured clan. It was the only clan to be featured more than 3 days during the entire month, and received a significant boost to its numbers. From the beginning of the expansion period in January of 2011 until the clan camp updates, Clan Quest grew from 125 members to over 190. The Clan Camp When the Clan Camp update was released, and all the implications of that update, Clan Quest faced a minor dilemma. Prior to the new clan channel system, multi-clanning was possible and a key portion of Clan Quest's membership were involved in other clans. The day before the Clan Camp update Clan Quest's roster numbered 194. The day after the update Clan Quest was decreased to 137. This was a significant blow to Clan Quest's community. Besides the loss of some of the community's most active members, the need for a definitive rule change on multi-clanning moved Clan Quest away from being a Help Channel and pushed it towards becoming a Community Channel. The Charters Given the Clan Camp updates, the Clan Citadel Updates, the policy change of Multi-Clanning, and the inactivity of many of the leaders of the clan, the active leaders decided to update some of the rules. A new charter was drafted, superceeding the previous constitution. With its ratification, even more power was given to the members and taken from the leaders. The Purge A decision was made by the Clan Quest leadership to close recruitment. Too many players were joining the clan. Within the months of May-July, Clan Quest received more than 1 application a day. This rapid growth, without the intentions of growth, was causing a decline in quality. To counter the massive growth, recruitment was Closed. Members of the government that had been inactive for a prolonged period of time, were retired. "The Purge" as it became known, was the first incident of the community expecting something from its members. The idea of getting something for free was frowned upon, and the members who gave to the community found they were supported and received more in return. "Ask not what your Clan can do for you, ask what you can do for your Clan!" - The Rerecros (From "A rant about stupidity (part 4)") Present Day The Questing Clan of Runescape continues to prosper. It is one of the largest clans in Runescape, the largest questing community, has received significant recognition from Jagex, and yet continues to look for more. The Community of Clan Quest has, is, and always will strive towards its primary goal - bettering itself. Category:Clan Quest Category:Clans